<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why did I have to fall in love with you? by chibidemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824033">Why did I have to fall in love with you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibidemon/pseuds/chibidemon'>chibidemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little rushed tho, Both are in love but too scared to admit it, Drunken Confessions, ESPECIALLY OIKAWA, Engagement, Everyone loves teasing Atsumu and Sakusa, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Happy birthday Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I literally got this idea from a joke my friend make, I love Sakusa and it shows, Im weak for Ushioi, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu Is Whipped, Miya Atsumu is so in love, Mysophobia, No Smut, POV Miya Atsumu, Party, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Sakusa is an adorable drunk, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, but not SakuAtsu, drunk sakusa kiyoomi, i dont even know, i just wanted to contribute to the SakuAtsu community, inaccurate partys lol, might make a part two, self indulgent, ushioi's engagement party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibidemon/pseuds/chibidemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like you.” Sakusa says, in a dull tone, taking another sip from his beer.</p><p>“Excuse me, what?” He did not just hear that.</p><p>“I like you.” Sakusa says again, closing his eyes.</p><p>“Omi, yer drunk. Ya don't know what yer sayin'.” Atsumu says with a nervous laugh.</p><p>Kiyoomi just took another sip.</p><p>Atsumu looks around the club, wondering what he did in his past life to deserve this.<br/> </p><p>Or</p><p>Msby goes to a club and Sakusa gets drunk and confesses. Yay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Minor), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, minor Kuroken - Relationship, minor bokuaka, minor kagehina - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why did I have to fall in love with you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The story moves really fast sorry about that lol<br/>Osamu and Atsumu's conversations are highly based off of the conversations I have with my brother</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody was getting into their usual stretching position when Hinata ran through the doors to the gym, waving his arms excitedly and smiling like the greatest thing in the world just happened.</p><p>"Guys! Guys! Guess what!" </p><p>Atsumu watched as Sakusa took a step away from the sweaty boy.</p><p>"What happened?!?" Bokuto asked, running forward and matching Hinata's energy. </p><p>"Ushijima-san proposed to Oikawa-san!" He shouted, jumping up and down, and waving his arms.</p><p>Sakusa raised an eyebrow and Atsumu's jaw dropped. Amongst the team there were several shouts varying from 'congratulations' to 'he finally did it' to 'they were dating?'</p><p>"What??" Bokuto shouted, eyes growing to the size of dinner plates.</p><p>"I know right?!" Hinata shouted, the ginger still jumping.</p><p>"Are ya serious? Wakatoshi actually did it??" Atsumu asked, astonished. </p><p>"Yes! And Oikawa-san said yes!" Hinata all but screamed.</p><p>"I have to go tell Akashi about this!" Bokuto shouted, nearly tripping over his feet to reach his phone.</p><p>"They are throwing an engagement party tomorrow at the Western club and said we should all come!" Hinata said, no longer jumping but radiating with happiness.</p><p>"What time is the party?" Sakusa asked, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>"7 pm sharp!" Hinata said, smiling.</p><p>Atsumu smiled and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Well, I'll be there. What about ya Omi Omi. Ya gonna come?" Atsumu asked, throwing a glance at the curly haired male.</p><p>"Yes. Wakatoshi-kun is a good friend of mine. I would not miss his engagement party." He said with a small smile.</p><p>Atsumu didn't respond and stared at the smile quirk in his lips, finding it suddenly hard to breath.</p><p>"Akashi said he's going too!" Bokuto announced loudly from across the gym.</p><p>As everybody slowly got into their practice routine, Atsumu couldn't stop thinking about the small smile on the spikers face.</p><p> </p><p>◇◇◇</p><p> </p><p>"'Samu, I'm having a crisis." Atsumu announced on the phone to his brother.</p><p>"That's nice. I hope it sucks." His twin responded, the sound of a video game coming through the phone. </p><p>"This is important! I might die!" Atsumu wined through the phone, continuing to search uselessly through his closet. </p><p>"Then don't let me stop you." Osamu said in a dull tone.</p><p>"'Samu! Seriously? You can't make any time for your dear brother?" Atsumu said in fake offense.</p><p>"No." The sound of the call ending followed after that.</p><p>"Wow. Seriously?" He asked his phone.</p><p>Atsumu sighed and flung his phone onto his bed. The party is currently two hours away and he can't find a single shirt to wear. He had chosen black dress pants and for some reason couldn't find a single shirt to go along with it.</p><p>Right when he was giving up he heard a knock at his door.</p><p>"Coming." He shouted, walking over the close on his floor to reach the door. He look through the door to see a familiar mob of black curls.</p><p>He opened the door, forgetting his problem the second he saw his partner.</p><p>Sakusa wore skin tight black jeans and a black button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, exposing his muscled arms. His hair was pulled back away from his face but parts of it still fell down onto his forehead, framing his pale face. His eyes glanced up to Atsumu (and was that eyeliner?) widening the slightest when he saw him.</p><p>"Atsumu. Shirt? Ever heard of it?" Sakusa said, raising a thin eyebrow.</p><p>Atsumu looked down and blushed when he saw that he was indeed, not wearing a shirt. He turned around and started walking to his bedroom, trusting Kiyoomi to close his door. </p><p>When he arrived in his room he continued looking for a shirt and trying to ignore the way his heart was beating. From the corner of his eye he watched Sakusa walk into his room, briefly scanning it with his eyes and wrinkling his nose.</p><p>"It smells like something died in here." He deadpanned.</p><p>"Wow, rude much." Atsumu said, letting out a nervous laugh.</p><p>"You do know that garbage bags and vacuums exist right?" Sakusa said, turning to stare at Atsumu.</p><p>Ignoring the fluttering in his heart, Atsumu rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You look good." Atsumu said, immediately regretting it.</p><p>
  <em>Friends can compliment friends right? That's a normal thing to do, right?</em>
</p><p>"Mm...Thanks.." Sakusa said, trying hide is growing blush, oblivious to Atsumu's internal gay panic. </p><p>"So.. Did you just decide to walk around without a shirt or..."</p><p>"Omi! Can't ya see I'm lookin for one right now?" Atsumu said.</p><p>Kiyoomi sighed and walked over to where Atsumu was sitting by his closet. He stared at the floor for a while before he sat down next to Atsumu, surprising the older man. </p><p>"What kind of shirt are you looking for?" He asked, turning to face Atsumu. </p><p>Atsumu tried to think of an answer but got distracted by Kiyoomi's face, only a mere foot away. <br/>
<em>Did he always have freckles under his collarbone?</em></p><p>"Um..Something fancy.. but not too fancy.." He managed, looking at Sakusa's calm face.</p><p>Sakusa hummed and then turned back to his closet.</p><p>"You should do your laundry. You have no idea how many germs live inside of dirty clothes." He said, leaning towards the closet. </p><p>"Yah, been meaning to do that." Atsumu said, turning back to the closet and searching again.</p><p>After about ten minutes of searching, Atsumu found a light blue shirt under his bed, much to Kiyoomi's disgust. </p><p>Five minutes later they were in Atsumu's car driving to the club. They stopped at a store along the way to pick up a present and some flowers of Oikawa and Ushijima and then were back on the rode thirty minutes later.</p><p>When they arrived at the party the parking lot was completely packed and it took Atsumu ten more minutes to find a parking spot. It was a large club, with blue lights flashing through the glass door. Even from a distance, Atsumu could tell that there were a lot of people. Part of him was worried about Sakusa but the other part knew that Sakusa would be okay. Even so, he glanced at the younger male from the corner of his eye. Upon finding nothing unordinary, aside from the slight clench in his jaw, Atsumu opened the door for Sakusa and then followed.</p><p>There was music blasting on the radio and sweaty bodies all dancing together. The smell of alcohol was distinct amongst other smells. Atsumu looked for his friends until he felt a poke in his ribs. He turned to see Sakusa pointing towards a spot in the back. Looking over the tallers shoulder, he spotted Bokuto and Akashi dancing together with Oikawa and Hinata laughing behind them.</p><p>Sakusa started walking towards them, only stopping to grab a drink for him and Atsumu. They walked in between bodies, only getting bumped two times. Both times Sakusa cursed under his breath and Atsumu laughed, gently moving Sakusa forward. Hinata was the first to notice them and greeted them with a "Hello Omi-san! Hello Atsumu-san!"</p><p>"Hey hey hey Tsum Tsum and Omi Omi! Look Akashi's here!" Bokuto shouted over the loud music.</p><p>Sakusa and Akashi exchanged nods, the later moving one hand off of Bokuto's waist and extending it for Atsumu to shake.</p><p>He grabbed his hand and shook it excitedly before turning to face Oikawa.</p><p>"Here's the man of the hour!" He said, everyone laughing besides Sakusa.</p><p>"Hello, Oikawa-kun. Or should I say Ushijima-kun?" Sakusa asked, placing his gift for Oikawa on the table.</p><p>"Yohoo. Just Tooru's fine." He said laughing, taking another sip from the wine.</p><p>"Wakatoshi is just getting more drinks. He should be back soon." Tooru said smiling, moving forward to hug Atsumu. </p><p>"Thank you guys for coming."</p><p>"Thanks for inviting us." Atsumu said, taking his own sip from whatever Kiyoomi gave him.</p><p><em>Alcohol</em><em>. </em>He noticed with disgust.</p><p>Unlike what most people thought, Atsumu was not a fan of alcohol. He did not like the burn when it went down his throat nor did he like waking up hungover.</p><p>Sakusa, apparently, did not have the same issue, as he drank his entire shot glass in one go.</p><p>"Good evening, Atsumu, Kiyoomi." A deep voice greeted them from behind.</p><p>Both men turned around to see Wakatoshi standing with a tray of shot glasses. </p><p>"Hey." Atsumu said.</p><p>"Hello." Sakusa said, exchanging more nods.</p><p>Ushijima walked in between them and set the drinks down on the table. He then walked to Oikawa and pulled him in for brief kiss and then let his hands rest on Oikawa's hips.</p><p>"Thank you for coming." He said, resting his head on top of Oikawa's. </p><p>"Wakatoshi! My man!" A voice screamed, making Sakusa flinch.</p><p>Tendou ran up to Ushijima and Oikawa, pulling them in for a hug, trapping Oikawa between the two.</p><p>Oikawa's grumbling could be heard from inside the unnecessarily long hug, making everyone laugh. </p><p>Atsumu watched as Kiyoomi grabbed one of the shots on table and  downed it, tipping his head back.</p><p>"Jeez, Omi. Go easy on the alcohol. Do ya wanna be drunk?" Atsumu asked, jokingly.</p><p>Kiyoomi apparently did not get the joke, as he raised an eyebrow and said,<br/>
"Isn't that the point of having alcohol at a party? To get drunk?"</p><p>Bokuto and Hinata laughed as Atsumu stood dumbfounded. </p><p>"Omi! I was joking." He said, pouting.</p><p>Sakusa just raised an eyebrow and walked away. Atsumu started following him until he felt a hand on his arm.</p><p>He turned to see a smaller girl with red hair in a tight dress staring at him.</p><p>"You're Miya Atsumu right? Can I have your autograph? Please?" She said.</p><p>"Uh..sure.." He said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Quite the charmer aren't you?" Oikawa said, trying to hide his laugh behind Ushijima's arm.</p><p>"Hey! Quit it!" Atsumu yelled, blushing furiously. </p><p>He was handed a pen and a hand. He got confused when he looked up and saw the girls expectant face.</p><p>"Ya want me... to sign...yer hand?" He asked, doubt seeping into his voice.</p><p>"Yes please!"</p><p>"You know it's going to come off the second you wash your hand, right?" Tendou said, laughing.</p><p>"I'm aware. Please sign!" The girl shouted, her tone confident.</p><p>"Whatever.." Atsumu said, uncapping the pen and writing his name onto her hand.<br/>
"Everybody has their preferences..." He said, trying not to laugh himself.</p><p>The girl took her hand back and started squealing, before turning away and running back to where her friends presumably where. </p><p>Atsumu turned around and started cackling, Bokuto and Hinata joining in, along with Oikawa's muffled laughter.</p><p>"Hey, where did Omi-san go?" Hinata asked, looking around the club, noticing the dark haired spiker was not among the group.</p><p>"I dunno. Imma go find him." Atsumu said, giving a slight nod towards Oikawa and Ushijima before turning and walking in the direction Kiyoomi went in.</p><p>Atsumu drifted around the dancing people, looking for his companion for a few minutes. He had no idea where the younger went.</p><p>He walked towards the bar area to get a drink when he saw a familiar head of curls sitting at one of the tables.  He raised his eyebrow and walked towards Sakusa.</p><p>When he reached him, Atsumu pulled out the chair next to him and sat down.</p><p>"Never thought I'd see that day that you got drunk, Omi Omi." He said, ordering a drink while shifting to observe the male next to him.</p><p>Sakusa's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were drooping a little. His bangs were falling onto his face and his hand was shaking from where it held a bottle of beer.</p><p>"Jesus, Sakusa. How much didya drink?" Atsumu asked, concern coloring his tone.</p><p>"Mmm....not that much...." Sakusa said, leaning his head forward until his cheek was resting on the counter, facing Atsumu.</p><p>"Ya liar. I'm gone for what, five minutes? And you drink half of tha bar?" Atsumu asked, reaching for the water that he just got.</p><p>"Mmm.." Sakusa groaned.<br/>
"Only...had... three..." He said, closing his eyes.</p><p>Atsumu's jaw dropped. He never thought he would be blessed by the sight of a sleeping Kiyoomi.</p><p>"Ya must be a real big lightweight to be this far gone from three drinks." He said, his voice hoarse. </p><p>"Hey...Tsumu?" Sakusa asked in a sleepy voice.</p><p>Atsumu froze.</p><p><em>Tsumu...</em> His brain supplied helpfully.</p><p>"Y..yah?" He croaked. He was tempted to rub his eyes and see if this was just a dream.</p><p>"Did you get... that girl's... number? The one... from.. before?" Sakusa asked, his eyes still closed.</p><p>Atsumu's eyes widened. He thought that he might be going deaf from the music at the club.</p><p>"Wha- Omi no. Of course not. Why, are ya jealous?" He joked.</p><p>"No.. I just...wanted to know... if you were into...girls..." Sakusa said, his voice growing lighter as he drifted closer to sleep.</p><p>Atsumu swore he just had a heart attack.</p><p>"Sakusa, you know I'm bisexual, right?" He asked, doubt in his voice.</p><p>Sakusa's eyes snapped open.</p><p>"You are?"</p><p>"Yah. You?"</p><p>"'M gay.." He said, sitting up and reaching for his drink.</p><p>If Atsumu was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up.</p><p>"Oh yah?" He hummed, taking another sip from his water.</p><p>Atsumu never could have prepared himself for what he heard next.</p><p>"Ne, Atsumu?" Kiyoomi said, his eyes blinking slowly. </p><p>"What's up, Omi Omi?" He answered.</p><p>“I like you.” Sakusa says, in a dull tone, taking another sip from his beer.</p><p>“Excuse me, what?” <em>He did not just hear that.</em></p><p>“I like you.” Sakusa says again, closing his eyes.</p><p>“Omi, yer drunk. Ya don't know what yer sayin'.” Atsumu says with a nervous laugh.</p><p>Kiyoomi just took another sip.</p><p>Atsumu looks around the club, wondering what he did in his past life to deserve this.</p><p>The man he had been pining after for a year, the boy in his dreams, his crush, confessing to him drunk at their friends' engagement party.</p><p>"Omi, I think ya had enough to drink. We should go home now." He said, turning to face the sleepy male.</p><p>Said male was pouting. Pouting. </p><p><em>Cute</em>. His traitorous brain supplied.</p><p>"You don't...like me?" Drunk Kiyoomi said, pouting more and his bottom lip even quivering. </p><p>"What! Of course I like you." <em>More than you can ever know..</em></p><p>"Mm. Ne, Tsumu... I'm tired.." Sakusa said, looking down at the table. </p><p>He scrunched his nose. Atsumu had the <em>tinniest</em> urge to wipe the wrinkles of his face. </p><p>"Okay...Let's go say goodbye to Tooru and Wakatoshi, and then we can go.." Atsumu said, sliding off of his chair and standing up. </p><p>He waited to Sakusa only to turn and see him struggling to stand. </p><p>
  <em>Cute!</em>
</p><p>He shook his head to get rid of the thought before walking towards Sakusa and grabbing his arm lightly. He didn't want to overwhelm the younger, but he also didn't want to watch him face plant to the ground. He was thinking of Sakusa's aversion to touching when he grabbed his sleeve and gently tugged it down the his wrist, so when Atsumu slung Kiyoomi's arm around his shoulder, their skin would not be touching. </p><p>He wrapped one arm around Sakusa's waist and held the other arm around his shoulder, shifting so that he was practically carrying Sakusa as they walked towards where most of the party was happening.</p><p>He tried not the think about that fact that Sakusa's thin waist was attached to his arm and that the fact that every step brought Sakusa's head a little closer to where his shoulder was. A few more steps and Sakusa might as well be sleeping on his shoulder.</p><p>As he walked towards the party he could see that everyone was drunk. Either a little tipsy, like Akashi and Ushijima, or black out drunk like Bokuto and Oikawa. He almost feels bad for Akashi, having been a witness to the devil that is drunk Bokuto. He shivers at the memories.</p><p>He doesn't spot Hinata, which means he must have gone home already, or more likely had someone (Kageyama) pick him up. He does spot Kuroo and Kenma off to the side, curled up around each other. </p><p>Iwaizumi and Ushijima seemed to be armwrestling each other, with Oikawa droning in and out of sleep with his head on Ushijima's lap, with Tendou encouraging Ushijima on.</p><p>He recognized a few others hanging around them, but it seemed like a lot went home. He and Sakusa must have been talking for a long time. </p><p>He looked down at the watch resting on Iwaizumi's wrist, the clock reading 11:58 pm. No wonder everybody's tired.</p><p>"Hey, Tooru, Wakatoshi." He called out, adjusting his grip on Kiyoomi so he doesn't accidently drop the boy.</p><p>Oikawa's tired eyes slowly drifted upwards to were Atsumu was standing and his lips stretched into a knowing smile. Atsumu tried to ignore what he was implying.</p><p>"So...gonna take Kiyoomi to your room?" Oikawa asked, lips trembling from trying to contain his laughter.</p><p>"Ha, Ha. Very funny." Atsumu said, totally not blushing.<br/>
"I'm taking him home cause he's a piss drunk and tired." </p><p>"Mhm, sure..." Oikawa said, earning a glare from Atsumu.</p><p>"Hey, don't glare, it's my engagement party." He said, pouting. It didn't last long because Ushijima leaned down and kissed him, Iwaizumi using the opportunity to slam his hand onto the table.</p><p>"Yes! Victory!" He shouted, pulling a fist to his chest.</p><p>"Iwa-chan! That's cheating!" Oikawa, shouted, leaning up and staring at his friend.</p><p>"You totally cheated!" He accused, pointing his finger into Iwa's chest.</p><p>"Did not. I simply seized the moment." Iwaizumi said, a smug grin on his lips.</p><p>"Liar." Oikawa snarled.</p><p>"Oh yah? Think you can beat me, trashykawa?" Iwaizumi challenged?</p><p>Oikawa gasped.</p><p>"Mean! Iwa-chan that was mean! And yes, I do think I can beat you. If you don't cheat, cheater." Oikawa said, sticking out his tongue and scrunching his eyes.</p><p>"Oh yah?" Iwaizumi growled, raising an eyebrow and narrowing his eyes dangerously. </p><p>Their bickering continued.</p><p>Atsumu had no idea how they remained such close friends after all these years. All he knew was that they were special.</p><p>"Anyways..." Atsumu drawled, shifting to look at Wakatoshi who was smiling fondly at his faincé.</p><p>"Thank ya for inviting us, Wakatoshi-kun. I really appreciate it." Atsumu said, smiling at him.</p><p>Ushijima turned to look at Sakusa and Atsumu and nodded.</p><p>"I appreciate you coming and supporting us. Tooru does too." </p><p>Upon hearing his name, Oikawa turned and looked at Atsumu.</p><p>"Yah, it really does mean a lot. I know I tease but thank you for coming." Oikawa said, smiling sincerely.</p><p>"Of course." Atsumu said.</p><p>"Omi-kun would say the same thing, but he's kinda out of it right now." He laughed.</p><p>"I wish you happiness and prosperity in your future together." Atsumu said, bowing his head.</p><p>Ushijima and Oikawa noded back.</p><p>"I wish you two luck in your relationship as well." Ushijima said.</p><p>"Ehh??" Atsumu shouted.</p><p>Oikawa started laughing.</p><p>"Um..We aren't together, Wakatoshi-kun.." Atsumu said, causing Oikawa to laugh even harder.</p><p>"You sure about that, Atsumu?" Tendou asked from across the table. Atsumu had almost forgotten he was there. He was also sure he was blushing a million shades of red.</p><p>"Yep. Positive." He said, voice cracking.</p><p>He was pretty sure Oikawa had tears coming out of his eyes at this point.</p><p>"Oh my lord, this is to good." Oikawa said, wiping his eyes, and smiling.</p><p>"Quiet! It was your faincé that started this!" Atsumu yelled, face burning. </p><p>He wished he was Kiyoomi right now. That way he wouldn't be stuck with this.</p><p>"I am confused. I thought you were going home together.." Ushijima said, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>"Oh my god, baby. I was joking." Oikawa said, going into a new round of laughter.</p><p>"Just get a room." Iwaizumi said, smirking.</p><p>"All right! We are leaving! Good night!" Atsumu shouted and turned on his heel, slower than he would like to have, and started to march towards the door. </p><p>"Just tell him how you feel, Tsum-Tsum!" He heard Bokuto shouted from over his shoulder. He didn't even know Bokuto was still conscious. </p><p>He was tempted to turn around and shout easier said than done, but decided against it when Sakusa laid his head onto his shoulder and groaned. He wasn't that cruel. Instead, he stuck a thumbs up to the side and turned his head to give a smile.</p><p>As Atsumu walked outside and towards his car, he thought about the first time he realized he liked Kiyoomi. It was over a year ago. It was when Kiyoomi was fresh out of college, the newest recruit to the black jackals. Kiyoomi was standing off towards the side, taking off his mask and wiping down his water bottle. Atsumu had a tradition where he would annoy the newest recruit to the team, so he marched over to start his job.</p><p>When he got close to Sakusa though, the taller looked up and gave him the coldest glare he'd ever seen. Atsumu was almost so scared he walked away.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Instead, he regained his confidence, and marched towards him ten times faster. </p><p>"Hello, Omi-kun." He said, stopping a foot away from Kiyoomi. At the time he wasn't aware of the mysophobia, so he was greeted by a rag being thrown at him and Sakusa stepping away.</p><p>"Don't call me that. Ever." Kiyoomi said, glaring with enough strength lesser man would run away and cry. But not Atsumu.</p><p>"Why? Ya don't like it?" Atsumu said, giving his signature smirk. </p><p>"No. I don't. I also don't like you, so please leave me alone." That made the smirk fall of Atsumu's face.</p><p>"Why don't ya like me? I'm amazing."</p><p>"I don't like you because you're ego is so big you can't see."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Atsumu asked incredulously. </p><p>"I didn't stutter." Sakusa said, staring dully and then turning around and walking away.</p><p>Atsumu stood there for five minutes before Bokuto asked him what's wrong and he turned around and went about his day. He remembered that first interaction a year after they met. He thinks he started liking Sakusa around them. He liked his witty sarcasm, the small quirk to his lips when he won an argument, liked the way he would make a tiny fist and pull it to his chest when he thought no one was looking after an amazing spike.</p><p>Liked him so much that Atsumu started carrying around extra face masks whenever they went somewhere. Brought travel sized hand sanitizer and started applying it on a daily. Started caring more about his hygiene. And although he wasn't the cleanest person, he was trying.</p><p>Atsumu turned to look at Kiyoomi's tired face as they walked. If it weren't for the fact that Sakusa's legs were moving, he would think the younger was asleep. He observed the high cheekbones, small nose, arched eyebrows, thick eyelashes, those two moles on his forehead, his pale skin and pink lips. He was perfect in every way.</p><p>"Why did I have to fall in love with you?" Atsumu whispered to no one in particular. </p><p>Its funny how love works. It hits you when you least expect it. If someone told Atsumu a year ago that he would be carrying a drunk Kiyoomi home to his house, while blushing like he was a manga boy getting confused too he would laugh in their face and tell them to piss off. </p><p>As he opens his car door, and transfers Kiyoomi's sleepy form onto his car seat, his struck with a sense of deja vu. </p><p>He remembers picking up a drunk Osamu and driving him home before. He felt worried and sad. But right now he felt a different kind worried. Atsumu wondered what that was supposed to mean.</p><p>As he climbed into the drivers seat and pulled the car out of the parking spot he was struck with this one quote. </p><p>'Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but I had no control over falling in love with you.'</p><p>Atsumu chuckled humorlessly. That's right. He had no choice in it.</p><p>But he wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>When he stopped at a red light he look towards the now sleeping Kiyoomi next to him. </p><p>
  <em>Why are you so beautiful?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did you confess to me drunk?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why can't you see I'm in love with you?</em>
</p><p>◇◇◇</p><p>When he pulled up to his apartment building, he tried waking up Sakusa, unsuccessfully. </p><p>He rolled his eyes as he walked around his car to get Sakusa. It was almost 01:00 by now. He opens the car door and leans over Sakusa to unbuckle him.</p><p>Right as he begins to lean away, Sakusa turns his head, making his nose brush against Atsumu's. Atsumu held his breath as Kiyoomi's warm breath brushed over his lips. He was overcome with the urge to lean forward and close that difference. </p><p>Atsumu quickly leaned back and shook his head. He sighed and leaned down again.</p><p>"Hey, Omi?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>"Yo, Omi Omi. Wake up."</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"Wakey wakey Omi-kun~" He sung.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>There was only one other option that will most likely end up with Atsumu's body being discovered in a ditch somewhere.</p><p>He grabbed Sakusa's shoulders and, very passionately, shook with all his strength. </p><p>"Morning Sakusa!" He shouted when the black eyes that had been haunting him snapped opened.</p><p>The glare he got made Atsumu stop his shaking and laugh nervously.</p><p>"I know yer mad, but don't ya wanna shower?" </p><p>Bingo.</p><p>Sakusa slowly and dramatically, dragged himself out of the car.</p><p>It seemed he had sobered up a bit in the ride, but he was still swaying and half asleep.</p><p>Atsumu grabbed his arm and put it around his shoulder, preparing his argument and was surprised when he didn't get one. He started walking towards their apartment. The dorms the Msby gave them where right next to each other on the first floor so it wasn't that difficult to get inside. </p><p>He walked to Sakusa's door, stopping so Sakusa could take the key out of his pocket and hand it to Atsumu to unlock the door. Once, he opened the door, he walked inside and sat Kiyoomi down on the floor as he shut the door.</p><p>He slipped Kiyoomi's shoes off his feet, and placed them by the door with his shoes. He briefly noted Kiyoomi staring at him from his spot on the floor. Atsumu tried to ignore the soft look on Kiyoomi's face and how much he wanted to hug him.</p><p>"Alright. I'm going to go home now. Can you shower or do you need my help?" He joked.</p><p>"Very funny." Sakusa frowned.</p><p>"Miya." Sakusa said, sliding up the wall until he was face to face with Atsumu. </p><p>"Ya?'" Atsumu said, looking at Sakusa.</p><p>"Thank you." Sakusa said, leaning closer to Atsumu. </p><p>"Anytime."</p><p>"Miya, close your eyes." </p><p>Okay? That's weird.</p><p>Atsumu did it.</p><p>He stood still for a few seconds before he felt something hot and warm against his lip. </p><p>Oh. <strong>Oh.</strong></p><p>Sakusa's kissing me.</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa Kiyoomi is kissing me</em>
</p><p>Atsumu felt the lips slowly move away and quick apology tumbling from Kiyoomi's lips.</p><p>"Don't be sorry." Atsumu said before he reached out and grabbed Kiyoomi's face, pulling in for a stronger and more passionate kiss. Sakusa's hands flew up and wrapped around Atsumu's neck, and Atsumu dropped his hands down to Kiyoomi's waist.</p><p>The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but Atsumu wanted it to last for so much more. </p><p>When they pulled away, Atsumu let his forehead rest against Kiyoomi's.</p><p>"Thank you." Sakusa whispered against his lips.</p><p>"Anytime.." Atsumu repeated, opening the eyes he didn't know he closed and staring at Kiyoomi.</p><p>"You know we have to talk about this..." Astumu mumbled.</p><p>"I know... but not right now... tomorrow." Sakusa whispered back, before leaning in and pressing another chaste kiss against Atsumu's lips.</p><p>"Okay, tomorrow." Atsumu said, peering into those black eyes that mesmerize him. </p><p>Sakusa pulled away from Atsumu, must to his dislike and took a few steps back.</p><p>"Good night, Atsumu."He said.</p><p>"Good night Kiyoomi." Atsumu said before turning and walking out the door. </p><p>He burned the image of Sakusa standing in front of him, blushing slightly, lips curling into a soft smile, into his memory.</p><p>When he shut his apartment door he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. </p><p>Sure, they need to talk about it and understand whatever it was.</p><p>But for right now, this was enough.</p><p>Just being able to hold Kiyoomi and smile into his lips is enough. </p><p>Being there for him is enough.</p><p>The road ahead might not be perfect, but Atsumu is willing to work with it.</p><p>He's willing to put in the effort if Kiyoomi does.</p><p>Because Atsumu loves him, and will do anything to see him happy.</p><p>Huh...</p><p>
  <em>I guess this is what being in love feels like... </em>
</p><p>Atsumu smiled.</p><p>
  <em>I like it.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know...<br/>Please comment<br/>I love feedback<br/>I don't really ship kuroken but I added it for my friend ✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>